


Captured

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoils of War, Whipping, consenting to rape to protect someone from a worse fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: "Your input is not needed," Theodoric growled.Elidyr gasped, hearing the sound of the whip-cracking against his own skin before he felt it. Pain laced up his spine. He gasped for breath. His back arched as Theodoric struck him again."You're no longer a prince," Theodoric hissed. "You're no longer worth the dirt on my shoes," He struck again.A startled gasp escaped Elidyr's  mouth. He shifted on his toes trying to get farther forward, but Theodoric struck again."You belong to me," Theodoric continued,
Relationships: Conquering Male Human General/Elf Prince Taken as Spoils of War, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).



Elidyr slunk through the hallway. He only had a little farther to go, he reminded himself as he stilled in a shadow. 

He held his breath as a group of the invading humans passed him, already celebrating their success over the Ailre elves. They were almost as bad as orcs he told himself, watching the way they threw back the fine elven wine they had already liberated from their ladders. They didn't even notice him in their revelry. 

Only once they were far enough down the hall did Elidyr continue to move. He was thankful for the years he had spent playing in the castle. He knew the fastest was out through the servant quarters. He could almost see the door. From there he could slip into the woods. 

He had found some sturdy boots and clothing in one of the servant’s rooms, they would aid him in his journey to the nearby elven settlement of Taranth. From there he could find aid. The people there would welcome him with open arms, he knew it.

Suddenly he heard the squeak of a boot against the polished stone floor. 

“You there!” a man yelled, his boots falling heavily as he ran towards Elidyr. 

Elidyr sped up, running towards the door, but the human was faster. The man grabbed him, dodging as Elidyr punched at him wildly. The breath was knocked out of Elidyr as he was thrown against the wall. He scrambled away, trying to slip through the human's grasp, but the man was easily able to grab him. Elidyr was pulled back, the man's arm wrapped around his chest. He only stopped struggling when he felt the cold bite of steel against his throat. 

"How'd we miss you, hmm?" The human drawled. "Come on, into the throne room with the others. Your new king will want to get a look at you." 

The man kept a grip on Elidyr as he dragged him back through the palace. With every step, Elidyr felt his freedom slip farther and farther away. The humans and the elves had been at war for hundreds of years. Elidyr had grown up hearing stories of what the humans would do to elves they captured. He held little hope that they would let him go ever. Especially when they found out who he was. 

"Stay here, with the others," The man ordered, shoving Elidyr into the crowd of elves gathered in the courtroom. Some he recognized, Ayen the cook who had always made Elidyr soup when he was ill as a child, Orym who was the baker in the village surrounding the palace. Orym had a son around Elidyr's age. Elidyr and the son, Belén, had played in the field as children, catching frogs in the pond and making a mess of their clothes. 

There was a human traveling among the elves with a parchment, writing down their names, and any skills they had that the humans would find useful. 

Elidyr continued looking around. He recognized a few of the servant girls, the seamstress that sewed the royal family's clothing, but he couldn't find Belén among the crowd. He hesitated to think of what Belén's fate had been then. Had he been lucky enough to escape? It seemed unlikely, the humans had attacked in the middle of the night, taking the elves by surprise. 

He was most likely dead then. Elidyr felt a moment of pity, then jealousy that the other man would be able to escape the horrors that awaited those gathered here. That awaited Elidyr himself. 

"And you are?" The man asked, stopping in front of Elidyr. 

In that second Elidyr came to a decision. Belén was dead. He didn't need his name anymore. 

"Belén," Elidyr said, "I'm the baker's son." 

"Aye," the man sighed, writing down what Elidyr had said, "I suppose you're a baker by trade too-" he trailed off, looking up at Elidyr's face. 

"You say you're the baker's son?" The man asked.

"Yes," Elidyr replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is there a problem with that?" 

"You see," said grinning, "While it's very likely that the baker may have two sons, it seems very unlikely that they would be so close in age." Elidyr's heart sank as the man motioned towards the group of elves already sorted. He could clearly see Orym and Belén standing there now together. "But even more unlikely that he would name both sons the same. Which means that one of you is an imposter." 

"I-" Elidyr couldn't come up with a lie fast enough. The man grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the center of the room, away from the crowd of elves. 

"Sir," the man said, stopping in front of the human general. Elidyr's heart hammered in his chest. He had heard many stories of the human general. He was one of the monsters that lurked in the shadow of elven bedtime stories. General Theodoric, recognizable by his shock of red hair, and the scar clipping down the side of his face- the fiercest and cruelest of the human generals.

"Speak," Theodoric said, "Tell me why you have dragged this filth before me." Elidyr's nose wrinkled with disgust at the man's word. Who was he to call Elidyr filth? 

"It seems we have an imposter," The man told the general. "He claims the identity of one already given."

The general looked Elidyr up and down. There was something in his gaze that made Elidyr feel exposed. Like the general could see through the rough servant clothes Elidyr had stolen and into his very being. 

"And whose identity does it claim?" 

"That one," The man pointed to Belén. "Both say they are Belén, son of the Orym."

"I have an offer to you all," The general said loudly. He grabbed Elidyr by the hair, dragging him towards Belén. The room quieted down as all turned to look at him. Theodoric grabbed Belén with the other hand, dragging him away from his group. He let go of both of them in the middle of the room. "Whichever elf will step forward and name these two will be granted his freedom." 

For a moment Elidyr thought no one would step forward. Then Orym stepped forward.

"Will you let me and my boy go if I tell you?" Orym asked. 

"Interesting," Theodoric said, considering the elf before him. "My offer is only for one. I could however be swayed to let you transfer your prize to your son. If your information is valuable enough." 

"Don't do it," Elidyr whispered, looking pleadingly at the elf.

"I'm sorry," Orym told him, before looking back at Theodoric. "That one is my son. The other is Elidyr son of Queen Lusserina."

Theodoric nodded, considering this information carefully. 

"Take him," Theodoric said, shoving Elidyr towards his men. "Chain him. I'm sure they have a dungeon in this godforsaken castle. Lock him up."

Elidyr struggled fruitlessly as the men grabbed you. 

"My reward?" The baker asked. 

"Right," Theodoric turned back to him.

Elidyr twisted in the arms of the man dragging him out of the courtroom. He heard the sharp sound of steel being unsheathed, a scream from the crowd, and the guttural gurgle of death as Theodoric disemboweled Orym. 

"I've never approved of snitching," Theodoric chuckled, kicking the baker's corpse. 

\----

The cells were cold and damp. Elidyr had never spent much time here - only once in his memory when his mother had been teaching him the ways of ruling. That was before Elidyr had been betrothed to Princess Cinthrel of the elven kingdom of Darunia. From then on it had been understood that Cinthrel would rule, as was the custom. 

Elidyr waited in his cell for hours. He was exhausted but all he saw when he closed his eyes was the marauding humans. He saw the dead bodies of his fallen kin, heard the sick sound of the baker's death. But there was little he could do here. 

Elidyr jerked when he heard the door to the dungeon open. He looked up, eyes adjusting to the lantern light as someone approached. 

"Belén?" Elidyr gasped as the elf approached with a guard. The guard opened the door and let the other elf into the cell. 

"Stand," Belén said, not looking Elidyr in the eye. 

"What news is there?" Elidyr asked, standing. 

"No news," Belén replied sullenly. He tugged Elidyr to the center of the room. "Remove your shirt." 

"I've been down here for hours!" Elidyr replied, "Surely something has to have happened."

"Happened?" Belén chuckled darkly. "Plenty has happened. Theodoric has slaughtered our people, his men have pillaged the village, the castle. They've taken hostages - the strong, the pretty, and killed the rest. They plan to raise the village and the castle and leave no memory of our existence. But none of that is of importance now." He grabbed the hem of Elidyr's shirt, yanking it over the elve's head and dropping it to the ground. 

"Belén! What are you-?" Elidyr started to ask, as Belén grabbed his arms, clasping iron on each of his wrists. He tried to step away but Belén was stronger from years of kneading bread. He tugged Elidyr to the center of the cell, where a chain hung from the ceiling. 

"It's of no importance to you," Belén continued, ignoring Elidyr's struggles. "Because you are no longer our prince. You are just another hostage, the scum on the human's shoes. You are the reason my father is dead." He dragged Elidyr's hands up pulling up till Elidyr was standing on his tiptoes. He secured the cuffs to the chain leaving Elidyr feeling vulnerable, exposed. 

"I'm sorry Belén," Elidyr replied, his voice cracking, tears running down his cheek. "I had to-" 

"You had to? To bring attention to me? To my father?" Belén scoffed. He began to work on the laces of Elidyr's trousers. 

"I had to protect myself," Elidyr pleaded, "I thought you were dead. I didn't think - I'm the prince." 

"Not anymore you aren't," Belén cut in. He slid Elidyr's trousers down his thin hips. Elidyr shivered as the cold of the cell hit him. "You're no better than the rest of us now." 

"I'm sorry," Elidyr said. It sounded almost like a whisper barely audible. 

"It's no matter now," Belén replied.

Elidyr's attention was drawn by a slow clapping coming from the other side of the bars. Belén whipped around but quickly went demure. He stepped aside giving Elidyr a clear view of Theodoric. The human was no longer wearing his armor but instead a pair of simple trousers. On his belt was a sheathed dagger. He wore no shirt, showing off his battle scars with pride. He carried with him a small leather roll the contents of which Elidyr could not see. 

"That was very touching," he mocked. The guard unlocked the cell, letting Theodoric step through. He walked around the pair of elves. Elidyr tried to curl in on himself, but with his arms chained up, above his head and his feet barely scraping the ground there was little he could do. 

"This is acceptable," Theodoric told Belén. He motioned for the guard to remove him from the cell. "Take him, do whatever you want with him but stay close by." 

Belén squeaked as the guard grabbed him, roughly dragging him out of the cell. 

Theodoric continued to circle Elidyr stopping behind him. Elidyr craned his neck, trying to see the man but it was little use. He gasped as Theodoric slapped his ass hard.

"Eyes straight forward," Theodoric ordered. "So you're their prince. Not much are you?" 

"I-"

"Your input is not needed," Theodoric growled. Behind him, Elidyr could hear Theodoric set the leather roll down on the bench in the cell. Elidyr shifted on his feet, unsure of what was to come. In the distance, he could hear the muted noise of the guard saying something to Belén. Belén said something that Elidyr couldn't make out then the sick sound of flesh hitting flesh. 

Elidyr gasped, hearing the sound of the whip-cracking against his own skin before he felt it. Pain laced up his spine. He gasped for breath. His back arched as Theodoric struck him again. 

"You're no longer a prince," Theodoric hissed. "You're no longer worth the dirt on my shoes," He struck again.

A startled gasp escaped Elidyr's mouth. He shifted on his toes trying to get farther forward, but Theodoric struck again. 

"You belong to me," Theodoric continued, grunting slightly as he struck Elidyr with the whip again. 

Elidyr let out of sob. He could feel tears running down his cheek. The abused flesh of his back burned, the cool air around him doing little to alleviate it. 

"Scream for me," Theodoric ordered. He cracked the whip to the side, the noise startling Elidyr. 

Elidyr bit his lip as Theodoric struck again. This time the whip wrapped around his thigh, bringing a new spot of flesh to sing in the chorus of pain. Elidyr refused to scream.

\Distantly he could hear a gagging choking noise coming from where the guard and Belén were. He refused to think about what was happening to Belén, an act made easier as the whip bit into his skin again. 

"Scream," Theodoric ordered. 

Elidyr choked back a noise as he hit him again. Tears rolled freely down his cheeks now, his shoulders ached from the strain of holding him up. But worst of all was his traitorous cock chubbing up. 

He had always preferred a little pain with his pleasure even if that pleasure had been mostly chaste. The scrape of teeth against his skin during a passionate kiss had always seemed more exciting. But this was a whole new level. The sounds Belén was making, now gasping and groaning with the occasional sob, with the guard did little to help. All of it went straight to his cock. 

"I told you to scream!" Theodoric ordered again. Elidyr gasped, his back arching as he struck again. He couldn't help the groan that followed, the way his hips canted, thrusting up into nothingness. 

Theodoric threw the whip aside. Elidyr shivered as he heard the sound of the dagger being drawn. Theodoric stepped around into his view. 

"You're getting off on this," He said, wrapping a hand around Elidyr's cock. Elidyr met his gaze, there was nothing that he could do to resist but he could at least let Theodoric know that he wasn't going to break him. 

“So are you,” Elidyr replied with a cheeky grin, pointedly staring down at the bulging in Theodoric’s trousers. 

"I've broken stubborner horses than you," Theodoric growled. He brought the dagger up, rubbing the flat of it against Elidyr's cockhead. Elidyr sucked in a breath, trying to stand very very still as the cold steel touched him. It shouldn't have turned him on as much as it did.

He finally took in a breath as Theodoric moved the knife away. Theodoric ran the flat of the knife over Elidyr's chest. 

Elidyr let out a hiss of pain as the knife flashed against his skin leaving a smooth slash across his skin. He watched as the blood welled up spilling a small drip down his chest. Theodoric ran the fingers of his free hand through the blood, smearing it in a circular motion around his skin. 

Theodoric moved quickly, letting the knife bite into Elidyr's skin again. Elidyr groaned as Theodoric ran his fingers quickly over the cut, eeking out every ounce of pain he could from the fresh wound. 

"And yet you won't scream for me," Theodoric chuckled darkly. "Perhaps pain won't be enough for you, hmm? Perhaps there's something else?" 

"There's nothing else for you to take from me," Elidyr replied steadily. 

"Hmm, so you say," Theodoric chuckled. "Dunstan." He barked. 

It only took a few moments for the guard to appear in the doorway, his hard cock still hanging out of his trousers.

"Yes sir?" the guard asked, saluting. 

"Take your toy out to the courtyard," Theodoric ordered, his eyes never leaving Elidyr's face, "I believe the rest of my men deserve a little fun. Once everyone has had their fill give him to the remaining hostages. Give them a turn with him. If there's anything left after that lock it in here, with this one."

"Sir," the guard nodded. 

"Sure there's nothing I can take from you?" Theodoric asked, caressing a hand down Elidyr's face. 

"Wait," Elidyr gasped. "I'll do what you want." 

"Hmm," Theodoric hummed. Elidyr barely had time to react before the dagger bit into his pec. He tried to scream, but the most he could manage was a startled gasp. 

"That's a start," Theodoric sighed. 

"Dunstan," Theodoric called again. 

"Yes sir," the guard replied, stepping back into view. 

"A change of plans," Theodoric corrected. "send for a few men you believe deserve a reward. Allow them to play with your toy. Once they've had their fill then send it to clean up in here." 

"Yes, sir," the man nodded. 

Elidyr craned his neck, trying to see where the man went as he left again. 

"See, I can be nice when you cooperate," Theodoric said, running the flat of the blade over Elidyr's chest one more time before sheathing it. His free arm caressed over Elidyr's side, slipping ever so low as it slipped around back. "Now don't you think you should give me something in gratitude?"

"I don't have anything to give you," Elidyr said hastily. 

"I think you do," Theodoric replied, his hand cupping one cheek of Elidyr's ass.

Elidyr gasped as Theodoric grabbed the meaty flesh of his ass. His fingers dug in, sliding into his crack. 

"Fuck," Elidyr gasped as Theodoric teased his hole. This is what he had been afraid of, and yet what his body was so desperate for. He couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips as Theodoric rubbed a finger over his hole, catching his rim. He gasped as the finger slid inside his body. It burned as Theodoric slid it deeper. 

"Hmm," Theodoric hummed, stepping back away from Elidyr. Elidyr couldn't help the shiver that ran through him as the cold air rushed to greet his heated flesh. Theodoric said nothing as he stepped back behind Elidyr. 

Elidyr tried to focus on what Theodoric was doing, but he couldn't help his attention wandering back to what was happening in Belén's cell. He could hear the heavy footsteps of the men Dunstan had been instructed to bring to him. He could hear them laughing, passing around a bottle. He heard the sharp sound of their belt buckles hitting the floor, of Belén gasping, gagging, groaning, as they worked him over. 

"I see your friend has his company over," Theodoric hissed in Elidyr's ear, before nipping at the sharp point of it. "Make sure they can hear everything I do to you, or I might just have to send them all outside to play, understand?" 

Elidyr bit his lip, nodding. 

"I couldn't hear you," Theodoric said sharply, smacking Elidyr's ass. 

"Ah!" Elidyr gasped, "Yes, sir." He hated the words as they fell from his lips. Hated the way the words went straight to his cock. He was achingly hard but unable to find release. 

"Better," Theodoric said. His hand rubbed against Elidyr's ass before he slid two slicked fingers into him.

Elidyr gasped, pain shooting up his spine. It was too much too soon. 

"Tell me, have you ever done this before?" Theodoric asked. 

In truth, Elidyr had never. Sure there had been the occasional kiss, the fumble in the closet at a royal ball, but he had never gone this far with any lover before. But he wouldn't tell Theodoric that. He shook his head, almost thrashing as Theodoric crooked his fingers, rubbing the tip against his prostate. 

"Liar," Theodoric chuckled. 

Elidyr sobbed as Theodoric forced a third finger into his body. 

"What do you want?" Theodoric asked. 

"Fuck you," Elidyr swore trying to inch forward, away from the invading fingers. 

"Do you want me to send your friend outside?" Theodoric asked, licking the tip of Elidyr's ear. "Hmm? No?" He scissored his fingers inside of Elidyr, drawing a moan from the elf's lips. "Then tell me what you want." 

"More," Elidyr gasped, forcing his hips back, gasping as he took the fingers deeper. The stretch burned, but still, he canted his hips backward.

"More?" Theodric asked, playing innocent. "How so?" 

"Fuck me, sir," Elidyr breathed. 

"Louder," Theodoric ordered, withdrawing his fingers and stepping in front of Elidyr. 

"Fuck me, sir," Elidyr said, trying to keep his breathing steady. 

"Louder!" Theodoric demanded. "Make sure your friend can hear you!" 

"Fuck me, sir!" Elidyr shouted. "Please, please," He gasped as Theodoric petted his cock, "Please, fuck me, hard!" 

"I suppose that'll do," Theodoric chuckled. He unlaced his pants, sliding them down just enough to release his cock. Elidyr couldn't help but stare. It was larger than his, larger than most elves were. He had no idea how he was planning to fit that inside him. 

But his hesitation did little to stop Theodoric. The man grabbed one of Elidyr's thighs, hoisting him up so he was only standing on one foot. He wrapped his leg around his hips, holding him steady as he lined his cock up. He supported Elidyr with one arm, his toes barely scraped the ground. 

"Remember, I want to hear you," Theodoric said, rubbing his cock against Elidyr's hole. He didn't wait for confirmation as he let go of Elidyr letting him slide down onto his cock. 

"Ah!" Elidyr gasped, his noise echoing around the dungeons. He heard a few of the men in the other cell chuckle, but he couldn't care as he felt like the air was punched out of his lungs by the cock inside him. 

Theodoric let him slide all the way down his cock giving him just a moment to rest. His hands resting on Elidyr's hips. Elidyr couldn't help the sob that fell from his lips as Theodoric bounced him. His hole burned as the human fucked into him. Hot tears spilled down his cheek. 

"You are quite lovely when you cry," Theodoric chuckled, leaning in to kiss the trail of tears down Elidyr's cheek. The move shifted his cock inside him, lodging it impossibly deeper. 

Elidyr gasped and groaned with each move. He tried to stabilize himself on his foot, but Theodoric kept him just enough off-balance that he could do nothing to stop the way the human moved him. 

"Please," Elidyr gasped, not even sure himself what he was asking for. His back arched as Theodoric hit his prostate harder. 

"Don't come yet," Theodoric ordered, "Or I might just throw you to my men until you learn some respect. " Elidyr nodded biting his lip. 

"Gods you're tight," Theodoric commented. He got his hand under Elidyr's other thigh, dragging it up to his hip as well. 

Elidyr gasped, completely supported by Theodoric and the chain from the ceiling. Theodoric let him sink down farther, rutting his hips up into Elidyr's body. 

"Oh, ah!" Elidyr gasped, his toes curling. He tried to keep his orgasm in check, but he felt assaulted by the waves of pleasure crashing through him. It was all too much. 

Then Theodoric wrapped a hand around Elidyr's throat, Elidyr gasped for breath, feeling the imminent danger of the situation. There was nothing to stop him as Theodoric applied pressure, cutting off his breath. 

Elidyr gagged. He struggled, trying to get the man to stop but if anything it just spurred Theodoric on. He was seeing black dots as Theodoric groaned, losing his rhythm as his own orgasm washed over him. 

Elidyr gasped, air flooding his lungs as Theodoric let go of his throat. He felt his body tighten as Theodoric wrapped a hand around his cock, jerking him just a few times to throw Elidyr into his orgasm. 

Elidyr screamed. His toes curled as his cock spurted. Waves of pleasure crashed through his body and for a moment he forgot where he was and who he was with. He sobbed gasping for breath as he came down from his orgasm. Theodoric gave one last thrust before dropping Elidyr's legs back down to the ground. 

Elidyr hung there, feeling boneless as Theodoric stepped away. 

"That was sufficient," Theodoric told him, stepping back around, to where his pack was. "I'll give you a few moments before we start the next round. 

"Next round?" Elidyr asked, hesitantly. 

"We're not nearly done yet," Theodoric chuckled. 

Elidyr whimpered. He wasn't sure he would last a full night with the human. 

"Ready to begin again?" Theodoric asked, rhetorically. 


End file.
